


Where the Stars Burn

by Dziude



Series: And Somehow I Shall Follow [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Romantic Fluff, Waffling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 22:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12944973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dziude/pseuds/Dziude
Summary: Sometimes, things come right when least expected...even at the end of long journeys without hope.





	Where the Stars Burn

**Author's Note:**

> A gift, inspired by this pairing... You can decide whose POV it is from. Musing after the battle at the Black Gates perhaps. Neelix and Chickpea read this and I love them dearly for their patience.
> 
> You can now find me on tumblr as [DziudeWrites](https://dziudewrites.tumblr.com/).

I have loved you  
In wild, secret places,  
Beyond...  
In the dark, cold spaces  
Where the stars burn.

I have loved you  
In the quiet gloaming,  
Secret....  
Allowing word nor kiss  
To pass my lips.

I have loved you  
In the roar of battle,  
Dreading....  
That each bitter moment  
Would be your end.

I have loved you  
Without hope or wisdom,  
Dreaming...  
Of what all reason said  
Could never be.

I have loved you  
Breathless in the sunrise,  
Awestruck....  
As you, trembling, placed  
Your hand in mine.


End file.
